User blog:Zeon1/Dying Will and Famiglia Rules REVISED
YAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello to you all! I am Admin Secondo, the illustrous Zeon1-sama!! Now, there are going to be some changes to the rules, which are below. KEEP IN MIND THESE RULES ARE UNDER CONSTRUCTION AND ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE DEPENDING ON FURTHER KHR WORKS OR COMMUNITY DECISIONS!! Dying Will Flames Ahh, yes, the Dying Will Flame. A central mechanic to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series, and, as such, is a must have for any significant character in your fanfiction/fan-whatever. Thankfully, there are only a few rules that we should probably set in stone here, though more can be added depending on how devilish you dern users get. #Yes, you are allowed to create your own set(s) of Dying Will Flames. However, they must be different in some way from canon flames, so no flames that are only different from sky in appearance and name. There needs to be an original effect, or an effect that Sky Flames do not possess. In order to use fanon flames that others have created, please ask them if you may on the talk page. If they do not respond for a week or longer, contact the admin(s) and your case shall be deliberated on. #You ARE allowed to use canon flames, though once again, there are some rules. For the Sky set, there are no restrictions as multiple families have been shown to use these flames. For the Earth set, things get a little tricky. You'll require the permission of an admin to use Earth flames (but don't worry, we're not that strict, so don't be afraid to ask ;) ). #Your characters may have up to 2-3 different kinds of flame, 1 being their standard flame, 2 being a special flame, and 3 being potentially another Flame from their set (such as a Storm flame user having Lightning flame as well, etc). However, if you wish to have that third flame, you need a good explanation (this WILL be checked). Also, NO MIXING OF FLAME TYPES. Basically, no character with both Sky and Earth flames. If you want extra Flames, it's either a kind of Special Flame, or another of that set (with a good explanation). In addition, your character may only have ONE type of Special Flame. Any more requires an explanation and admin permission. #Now, for Dying Will Mode itself. We've seen in canon that the Dying Will bullet is being produced and used by other families than the Vongola (albeit apparently 'altered' in some way or form), so it stands to reason that the Dying Will pills are being reproduced as well. So, YES, you may use Hyper Dying Will Mode! However, there needs to be an explanation of how your character got them... to an extent. They can't just pull them out in the middle of a battle, they have to have a source of some kind, even if it's just as lazy as "I received them from the previous Boss" or something similar. Plus, they CANNOT appear in the middle of a battle unless another character who has been shown to receive them or has implied to receive them pulls off a miracle throw and tosses them. Basically, if a character possesses them, they can't have them out of nowhere. #As for Ultimate Dying Will Mode... that's a bit trickier. You require an admin's permission to give a character this, and you may only have 4 characters who can utilize this technique, and there must be a gunman or hitman who possesses enough skill to shoot someone twice with Dying Will bullets. Famiglia Rules These rules are going to be a bit simpler, let me tell you. #You're allowed to have any number of bosses BELOW 15. This is to prevent things from getting too ridiculous. The only excuse for this is if you have a good explanation as to when the famiglia was founded and why they've stuck around so long. Another possible loophole is a hidden or half-destroyed Famiglia, where the number of leadership has gotten a bit vague, but, once again, this requires admin permission. #Keep in mind that most mafiosos will be regarded as criminals by today's law, or even the Future's law. You can have your family assist the law enforcement (within reason; they can't take over the police force but they can lend a hand if neccessary), or help out the people in their territory, but no having Mafiosos meet in broad daylight and openly discuss family business in loud voices (unless they're doing it on purpose to get arrested). It's okay if you mostly ignore this in your story, but always keep in mind that Mafias are NOT goody-two-shoes. #Try to stay away from interacting with canon families unless it occured in the distant past. If you want your family to have an ancient battle with the Vongola, Simon, or Millefiore, then fine, but avoid them interacting at present AT ANY COST. This is to keep the integrity of the canon and help your story fit in as much as possible. In addition, if you want your family to be a splinter group of one of the canon families, you need an explanation as to why they split and how they stand today. #NO FAMILIES STRONGER THAN THE VONGOLA. The series has made it pretty clear that the Vongola are the top dog of the mafia world, and no one really messes with them, unless they have a death wish (Millefiore and Simon not withstanding). You can have an awfully powerful or influential famiglia if you want, but you do not go above the Vongola in terms of rep and power, understand? Well, that's all I have now. More rules will probably added should this wiki grow and more scenarios pop up, but until then, try to listen to what the admin(s) say on your ideas and follow the rules above. Also, stay tuned for the revised character rules, coming sometime before Christmas (I hope). [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts